


Четыре минуты

by newmarch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Я не собираюсь кривляться на камеру, даже если за ней стоишь ты!...Что я должен сказать?





	Четыре минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 08.05.14.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений. 
> 
> Понятия не имею, как устроен тот мир.  
> Это картинка. В моей голове - картинка. И я хотел её кому-то показать.  
> Может, когда-нибудь действительно полюбуемся на что-то такое.  
> В комплекте есть одно не совсем литературное слово.
> 
>  **Посвящается** мечтам - несбыточным, иногда глупым, и поистине идиотским.

_Я не собираюсь кривляться на камеру!_  
Мужчина размахивает руками и поворачивается спиной к объективу.  
_Даже если за ней стоишь ты!_  
Пауза.  
_Тем более, если за ней стоишь ты!_  
Многозначительная пауза.  
_Что ты опять удумал?_  
В голосе слышно любопытство.  
_Ладно, ладно._  
Хорошо.  
Твоя взяла.  
Что я должен сказать?  
Сделать?  
И то, и то?  
Слышен смешок кого-то вне кадра.  
Тяжкий обреченный вздох того, кто в кадре.  
_Дай мне сценарий, и я всё сделаю._  
Мужчина делает шаг вперед и протягивает руку.  
_Не дури, мне нужен текст, если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас что-тополучилось._  
Актер упирается руками в бока.  
_Ладно, но потом не жалуйся на то, что я совсем не слушал режиссера исценариста._  
Мужчина поджимает губы и смотрит осуждающе поверх зрителя.  
_И что у меня совсем маленький словарный запас._  
В актера летит несколько листов бумаги.  
Актер шмыгает носом и успевает на ходу поймать только один. Он безразличнопросматривает текст и машет листом кому-то за кадром.  
_У тебя восемь опечаток и два предложения вообще никакие._  
< _Редактор хренов_ > – слышно со стороны.  
< _У тебя таки синдром_ > – продолжают недовольно.  
_Бе-бе-бе._  
Актер строит рожицы и отходит подальше к стене.  
_Не достанешь, не достанешь!_  
< _Прекращай дразнить_ > – шорох очень близко к микрофону, динамикитрещат.  
В кадре появляется ещё один человек, не светящийся вечно на экранах. Он злится.И он явно моложе первого.  
_Я думал, что для таких, как ты, свет губителен_ – говорит первыйудивленным и восхищенным голосом, глядя расширенными глазами. Плечи егоначинают еле заметно дрожать от смеха. Первый получает по затылку – по всейвидимости, достаточно больно, чтобы проводить второго за кадр именно обиженнымвзглядом. Через секунду первый возвращается в немного дурашливое настроение. Онзакрывает глаза рукой, демонстративно отворачивается, делает несколько глубокихвдохов и выдохов и снова поворачивается к камере уже полностью собранный,видно, что мужчина настроен на серьёзную хорошую работу.  
_Так что я должен сказать?_  
Он приглаживает волосы.  
Второй снова появляется в кадре, взъерошивает волосы первому и уходит.  
Первый непонимающе смотрит, хмурится, а затем безразлично пожимаетплечами.  
< _Побудь собой._ >  
_На камеру?_  
< _Да._ >  
_Издеваешься?_  
< _Нет._ >  
_Издеваешься._  
< _Брехня_ > – с чувством отвечают актеру.  
Мужчина склоняет голову на бок.  
_Окей, тогда я лягу спать._  
Он садится на пол по-турецки и подпирает голову рукой.  
Второй появляется в кадре, поднимает первого на ноги.  
Они становятся так, что обоих видно в профиль.  
< _Я обещал тебе Оскар?_ >  
_Обещал._  
< _Возьмём их короткометражкой. Короткометражка подойдет?_ > – первыйотчаянно кивает головой, и второй уходит из кадра.  
_А это всё мы потом срежем?_ – актер обводит рукой комнату.  
< _Наверное. Скорее всего. Я подумаю._ >  
_Я срежу._  
< _Я в монтаж его не отправлю._ >  
_Сделаешь всё на коленках?_  
< _Ага._ >  
Первый опять вздыхает.  
_А по-другому не судьба?_  
< _А по-другому нам придется вписываться в дедлайн, сценарий и бюджет. Тебепроблем мало, а мне вот хватает выше крыши._ >  
_Ты всё равно ни над чем не работаешь последние полгода._  
< _Эрик заболел. Контракт заканчивается. Книгу сдавать послезавтра, из стадвадцати страниц написано только две._ >  
_Я могу побыть вместо Эрика на площадке._  
< _Ты мне уже сломал мой личный штатив от фотоаппарата, а он был не такимуж хилым. Я тебе нормальную камеру не доверю, неудавшийся оператор._ >  
_Этот самый штатив?_ – актер указывает под камеру.  
< _Да._ >  
_Однако._  
Через секунду мужчина широко улыбается человеку за кадром.  
_У меня золотые руки_ – первый взмахивает этими самыми руками,раскидывая их в стороны, и улыбается ещё шире, прищуриваясь и закрываяглаза.  
< _Ага._ >  
Актер делает несколько оборотов на месте и замирает, когда слышит шум дождя,издаваемый телефоном второго.  
Первый выходит из кадра, слышна возня.  
_Когда ты успел это снять?_ – крайне возмущенно.  
< _Вставим кусочек. Маленький. Я склею._ >  
_Делай, что хочешь_ – обиженно.  
Первый возвращается в кадр, складывает руки на груди и надувается.  
_Не надо вот тут вот мне…_  
Актер вздыхает.  
_Я сильно часто вздыхаю._  
< _Да неужели?_ >  
_И это я – местный гений!_  
< _Точно._ >  
_Перестань._  
< _Не-а._ >  
_Мы снимаем или как?_  
Что мы снимаем?  
< _Тебя настоящего. И без всего лишнего ты возьмёшь Оскар._ >  
_Может, он тебе достанется._  
< _Я попрошу студию представить меня в качестве режиссера. У меня здесь трисекунды времени, а у тебя целых четыре минуты._ >  
_Почему четыре? Я не хочу укладываться в четыре минуты._  
Мужчина отходит подальше и толкает стенд с зеленой туго натянутой тканью. Стендс грохотом падает.  
_Что я должен говорить?_  
Актер стоит спиной к камере. Прямой, напряженный, единственный и главный геройфильма.  
< _Придумай драматическую историю. Ну, чтобы все разрыдались и задумались отщетности бытия._ >  
Актер медленно оборачивается через плечо, смотрит исподлобья.  
_Однажды один маленький мальчик решил, что хочет создавать свои миры, но нехочет, чтобы его знали._  
Первый подходит ближе и мечтательно улыбается.  
_А его лучший друг мечтал стать великим актером._  
Первый проводит в воздухе линию, и прикрывает глаза.  
_Но в юности они поссорились из-за девушки – наивные дураки – и решили, чтомогут быть лучше в чужой сфере и поменялись целями, чтобы что-то друг другудоказать._  
Первый имитирует колющее движение шпагой в кого-то невидимого, выпрямляется,откашливается, и принимает тот же мечтательный вид.  
_Так Актер стал Режиссером, истории которого никого не оставили равнодушными,а Режиссер Актером, талант которого восхваляют и по сей день. Вот так вот._  
Первый смотрит поверх камеры.  
_Всё_ – заявляет он и разводит руки.  
_Можно я теперь пойду домой спать?_ – хмуро спрашивает он.  
_Можно?_ – с надеждой переспрашивает он.  
< _Я б тебя прибил, да талант жалко._ >  
_Я знаю._  
Актер самодовольно улыбается, но самодовольство его очень мягкое и теплое,зрителю может показаться, что его можно потрогать рукой.  
_По чайку?_  
Актер хлопает в ладоши и трет руки.  
< _Согласен_ > – устало отвечает ему второй.  
_Мы это переснимем. Полностью._  
< _Да, да. Завтра._ >

Экран темнеет, звуки шагов отдаляются. 

***

– Я просто выкину в сеть эту ерунду, как дополнительный материал к чему-тодавнему, – обреченно говорит темноволосый парень. Мужчина, на самом деле, емууже сильно за тридцать, просто повезло с внешностью.  
– Не смей, – без всякого энтузиазма в голосе отвечает слишком известныйкакое-то время назад рыжий актер с проседью в волосах. Сейчас его можно найтитолько на театральной сцене и в старых записях, и то, если очень постараться. –Это позор для всей моей карьеры.  
– Скажите мне сразу, кто именно умер, что вы так деликатно относитесь к своейработе, – жена рыжего, первый зритель и всегда восторженный фанат, какого быдерьма не наснимали её муж и его друг.  
– Я только со съемок.  
– А я с первой репетиции.  
Двое устало вздыхают и с надеждой смотрят на женщину, которая от щенячьихвзглядов друзей тоже вздыхает и уходит заваривать чай.  
– Надо что-то делать, – говорит режиссер.  
– Надо что-то делать, – соглашается актер.  
Кто-то из них прикрывает ноутбук, предварительно что-то нащелкав, и они обауходят на кухню. 

**Имя: Четыре минуты (что это такое было?) (ты пытался! xD)  
Состояние: загружено 0,2 МБ из 316 МБ.**


End file.
